All I Needed was the Rain
by AandBreatheMee-x
Summary: Mo is shocked when fat Elvis shows up on her doorstep one rainy night... Not to be taken seriously!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I cant believe I actually wrote this...**

**Dedicated to LilMissBossy from WTFCTGIO ;)**

It was a rainy three o'clock in the morning and Mo was sitting at the Slater's kitchen table when the doorbell rang.  
"Now who the bloody hell is that at this time?"Mo stood up and made her way to the door, expecting no one to be there but standing at the door was the love of her life, Fat Elvis!  
The man was drenched in rain, his normally perfectly quiffed grey hair was staring to go flat and his size XXL leather studded leggings had shrunk tightly to his legs due to the rain outside; in his hand were a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

Mo stood transfixed at the door not sure if what she was seeing was real or not.  
"Mo, baby I know we weren't supposed to see eachother until next week but theres just something I had to ask you..."  
Mo screamed, this was the moment she had been waiting for since she'd met the man now standing in front of her, Fat Elvis was asking her to marry him!

Overcome with desire Mo grabbed her lover by the hand and dragged him upstairs, towards the bedroom. As the door shut behind them Mo pressed her lips hard against fat Elvis's and pushed him hard onto the bed.  
"Mo, what...?  
"No talking!"

Mo ripped off her blouse and threw it onto the floor, followed by her jeans so that she was standing above her future husband in nothing but her underwear. She climbed onto the bed and sat astride Fat Elvis, unzipped his leather jacket and then began on his shirt buttons. Once his shirt was fully undone Mo began playing with his nipples, taking the pink peaks in her mouth and biting down gently while running her hands over her man's stomach, savouring the feel of each love handle and fine hair.

She reached over to the bedside cabinet and opened the top draw, her fingers skating over handcuffs and various other toys until she reached the box of condoms, Taking one out the box she ripped off the packaging and placed it in her mouth, putting it on her lover with her teeth she proceeded to make love to him way into the night...

It was eight in the morning by the time the two lovers had finished their night of passion,Mo placed her head on Fat Elvis's chest and the whispered  
"This has been the most amazing night baby, I can't believe were getting married"  
Fat Elvis jumped to his feet and stared at the woman lying beneath the covers  
"Married?What?"  
Mo was confused now "Last night. You said you had something you needed to ask me?"  
"Oh that" Fat Elvis said, realisation drawing on his face "I wasn't asking you to marry me"  
Mo was in shock "Then what?"  
I was wondering if you would mind if we broke up and I started dating Charlie, He is shmoking!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N she made me continue this I swear :0**

Mo blinked in disbelief. Fat Elvis was her one true love. Everything about him drove her crazy; the man was pure sex appeal. But when you love someone you have to let them go, so that's why no matter how much it broke her heart she had let to him be with HIS true love.

"Yeah ok" She whispered, clutching her knees.  
Relief spread over Fat Elvis's face  
"Thank you so much baby, do you know where he is, I have to tell him I love him before it's too late."  
"He's in the Vic"  
"Thank you, you're a beautiful woman Mo, I hope you find someone who makes you truly happy and who can love you like I can't"  
Mo simply nodded and watched as the man she loved ran out the door.

Fat Elvis ran into the queen Victoria and smiled as his eyes locked on his lover.  
"Charlie, sweetheart, I know I haven't been honest with you or about our relationship but you just have to know that I truly, madly, deeply love you. I love you with all my heart and I never want to let you go, when I'm away from you I feel as if theres no point in living, it's as if I can't breathe without you, you mean the world to me and I just hope you can forgive me for my mistakes"

He stopped as Charlie pulled him into the world's most amazing kiss. As they parted the whole pub slowly broke into applause which got louder and louder until you could barely hear yourself over the cheering. Through the din two men walked up to them and the larger one grabbed his hand  
"Hi I'm Christian and this is my lover Masood, but you can call us Chrood, or Christmas, I just wanted to say that I'm so pleased that you've been finally been honest, It saved our relationship and now were as happy as any two people could be" With that the other man looked lovingly into Christians eyes.  
Fat Elvis looked over at his lover happy they could finally be together properly.  
"C'mon lets go home"  
"Sure thing lover" and then he reached up and whispered in his ear "I can't wait to get you into bed!"

And all was right in Walford...


End file.
